Mortis
by fab satan
Summary: um grupo de 8 semideuses chega ao acampamento meio-sangue. Quando um deles escolhe uma lâmina amaldiçoada sem querer, eles devem sair em missão antes mesmo que todos fossem reconhecidos. Os personagens são meus amigos e eu.
1. Chapter 1

Ela andava por corredores negros, tão escuros quanto a morte, sem ver nem mesmo os próprios pés. Ela sentia o vento soprando, forte, como se quisesse carregá-la dali. Mas como havia uma corrente de ar em um corredor? Seus pés começaram a afundar, quase imperceptivelmente, como se o chão estivesse lentamente se desfazendo. Apareceu uma abertura sob seus pés, e o chão se afastou em filetes de sombra. Abaixo dela havia um abismo interminável, com uma fraca luz laranja. Mas ela não caiu. De algum jeito, o vento a segurou no lugar. Pelas vibrações que passavam por ele, ela sabia que alguém estava falando, mas o vento não a deixava escutar.

- Sarah, acorda!

Ela levantou de um pulo, coração acelerado, agarrando o braço de quem quer que estivesse do seu lado.

- Socorro... - ela disse, antes de perceber que fora tudo um sonho. - O que aconteceu?

- Você parecia que estava tendo um pesadelo, achei melhor te acordar. - Bia respondeu.

- Nossa, obrigada, era pesadelo sim.

- De qualquer jeito, já está na hora do café da manhã. Vamos?

Sarah e Bia se arrumaram e saíram rapidamente. Quando chegaram, a mesa de Hermes já estava cheia; com os filhos de Hermes mais os indeterminados recém-chegados, quase não tinha lugar para todos.

Bia e Sarah tinham chegado um dia antes, num grupo grande: Carol, Julia, Júlia, Maria Clara, Maira, Rodrigo e elas, guiadas por um sátiro jovem chamado Rafael. Sofreram dois ataques no caminho, uma hidra e um manticore, mas conseguiram sair incólumes. Assim que chegaram, Maria Clara foi reconhecida, uma coruja holográfica aparecendo sobre sua cabeça; Júlia foi reconhecida quando passavam em frente ao chalé de Poseidon, seu pai; e Carol foi reconhecida no meio de uma discussão com Sarah, quando um raio caiu quase em cima do chalé de Hermes, e ela foi para o de Zeus.

Bia, Sarah, Julia, Maira e Rodrigo ainda eram indeterminados, por isso tinham de ficar no chalé de Hermes, dormindo no chão, até seus parentes divinos ficarem com vontade de reconhecê-las. O sr. D sentou-se a sua mesa, e disse:

- Deem as boas vindas a nossos novos campistas, bla, bla, bla, vocês já sabem, a Lara, a Maria, a Ana Clara, a Lia, a Juliana e a Juliana, a Catarina e o Raimundo devem ser bem recebidos e tal. Ah, e você, garoto, estava quase esquecendo. - Ele acenou na direção de Rodrigo, e sobre sua cabeça apareceu uma videira prateada brilhante - É meu filho.

- O quê?

- É surdo, Raimundo? Você é meu filho, e aquele é seu irmão, vai sentar na mesa certa. - o sr. D resmungou.

- Meu nome é Rodrigo!

- Tá bom, garoto. Raimundo, Roberto, que diferença faz? Troca logo de mesa para eu ficar livre disso.


	2. Chapter 2

Mais tarde, os filhos de Hermes levaram Bia, Sarah, Julia e Maira para conhecer os locais de treinamento. Sarah imediatamente se interessou pela parede de escalada, se separando das outras ali. Nenhuma das outras parecia tão interessada em tentar escalar uma parede de pedra em movimento, com pedras e lava caindo sobre elas.

- Isso pode ser um sinal de quem seria o parente dela - Connor Stoll comentou.

- É, deve ser algum maluco - foi o comentário de Julia. Ele riu relaxadamente.

Logo chegaram à arena, onde seriam treinadas para lutar com armas. Travis mostrou-lhes a sala de armas, dando-lhes tempo para escolherem alguma coisa. Bia e Maira não estavam muito interessadas nisso também, mas escolheram uma faca longa e um arco e flechas, respectivamente. Julia ficou algum tempo pensando, passando as armas em revista. As facas pareciam ser relativamente fáceis de dominar, mas só eram úteis se o inimigo estivesse perto, por isso desistiu delas. Uma espada parecia melhor para lutar, mas difícil de manejar e pesada. Um machado de guerra, muito pesado. Um tridente, isso era simplesmente estranho. Dardos e flechas exigiam pontaria, e sua mira não era lá tão boa. Afinal, estava quase desistindo e pegando uma espada, quando viu a arma perfeita guardada no fundo da sala. Uma foice, de cabo negro e lâmina afiada como se tivesse sido usada ontem, não de bronze, mas de uma combinação estranha de ferro e ouro. O cabo era longo, mas não tão longo a ponto de atrapalhar o equilíbrio da arma, que era perfeito. Ela pegou a foice sorrindo e saiu da sala. Imediatamente seu sorriso se desfez. A expressão no rosto de Travis era de puro medo.

- Mortis. - ele disse, o olhar focado na lâmina.

- Qual é o problema? Travis, o que aconteceu?

- Essa foice... Por que você escolheu essa foice?

- Eu... Não gostei de nenhuma outra arma, e essa me pareceu boa... Por quê?

- Eu sinto muito - ele disse, e em seus olhos havia verdadeira compaixão - mas vocês vão ter que sair em missão.


End file.
